


[Podfic] The Blow Job that Never Was

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demisexual Sherlock, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Tattoos, possibly pansexual john, the return of the bright pink sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from "The Adventure of the Tattooed Doctor".  Almost an actual conversation about relationships and expectations... Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Blow Job that Never Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Blow Job that Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894819) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



Length: 13:16  


  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vb9nabznkmnpmaw/The_Blow_Job_that_Never_Was.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blow-job-that-never-was) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Lestradesexwife keeps adding to 'Paint Myself in Blue and Red'...so I felt like it was time to add this one to my podficcing queue. Once more, she does a fabulous job of having Sherlock and John be painfully honest with one another without being obvious about it. And the smexytimes are delish, too!


End file.
